He Can Get It
by iAngelRusher
Summary: Logan needs help with his dance moves. He needs to loosen up more. Kendall, being the wonderful best friend, decides to help Logan with his 'dance moves.' KOGAN SLASH WILL BE M IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Title: He Can Get It.

Pairing: Kogan (Kendall/Logan) SLASH. Don't like, Don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Big Time Rush or any of the boys. (sadly)

_Logan needs help with his dance moves. He needs to loosen up more. Kendall, being the wonderful best friend, decides to help Logan master his 'dance moves'. _

"I'm sorry guys. I'll get it right next time, I promise" Logan said breathlessly, wiping off a bead of sweat that was trickling down his forehead. He flashed the guys a half smile before resuming his position between Kendall and James. Carlos sighed while James and Kendall shot each other looks of doubt.

The boys had been rehearsing the same dance routine for over an hour now. Honestly, the moves weren't really hard at all. In fact, it was probably the easiest dance routine they've had yet. Each one of the boys performed it perfectly, except for Logan. He easily perfected all of the moves, all of them except for the hip roll. Logan's hips were just too stiff.

"All right, but this is the last time" Gustavo said in an annoyed tone. His face was as red as a brick. He had been constantly yelling at the boys for over an hour now. He was sick of watching the guys doing the same routine over and over all because Logan couldn't get the hip roll down. Now, obviously Logan wasn't the greatest dancer of the group, but the move was just so simple. If Logan doesn't get it right this time Gustavo might expload from all of his rage. Gustavo turned his head slightly and nodded, signaling for Kelly to start the music for the 30th time that day.

Kelly rolled her eyes, but reluctantly pressed play. She silently prayed that Logan would just get the moves right so that they could all just go home and relax. The music started up and the boys stepped, twisted, and turned in time to the beat of the music. Logan slowly began to smile, noticing that he was doing great so far. Suddenly, his smile dissapeared once he realized the hip roll was coming up. He could feel beads of sweat begin to drip down his neck. He licked his lips nervously.

_Just step to the right, spin, then roll hips. Just step to the right, spin, roll hips._

Logan repeated over and over in his head. Okay, this is it. It all comes down to this moment. Logan tried to swallow down his nervousness because he knows that if he doesn't get it right this time, Gustavo just might kill him. He steps to the right just in time with the beat. Logan spins in a complete circle with ease. Surprisingly, he doesn't stumble.

_Now for the hip roll._ Logan thinks to himself.

Logan glances over at the guys. Carlos swings his hips from side to side perfectly. James bumps and grindes his hips to the music and for a split second Logan feels a little jealous of James. He could probably get any girl he wanted with just a roll of his hips. Then Logan finally notices Kendall. Kendall slowly rotates his hips in a circle. He then begins to pick up the pace and suddenly everything Kendall does seems very seductive to Logan. The way Kendall bites his lip. The way Kendall's hair is all sweaty and stuck to his forhead. Which, just so happens to be incredibly sexy yet kind of disgusting at the same time. The way Kendall's clothes stick to his thin yet sculpted body.

_Wait just a freakin minute. Did Logan just think Kendall was...sexy? What the hell?_

Kendall notices Logan staring at him and he smirks knowingly. Almost as if he expected Logan to stare at him. Logan suddenly finds his jeans constricting . Becoming tighter and tighter by the second. Was Logan really getting turned on by watching his best friend dance? Nahh..not at all.

Then it's Logans turn to roll his hips. Ever so slowly, he rocks his hips back and forth. He knows he's failing misserably but he doesn't care. He just can't seem to take his eyes off of Kendall. He notices that Kendall seems to be laughing at something, but Logan doesn't know what is so funny. It was then that Logan found out Kendall seemed to be laughing at him. Along with James and Carlos, who had stopped dancing once they saw Logan rock his hips. Apparently, Logan's dance wasn't seductive at all, it was just awkward. Logan stopped dancing and looked at Gustavo, he could've sworn Gustavo had steam coming out of his ears.

Just when Logan thought Gustavo was going to walk over and strangle him, he saw Gustavo walk out of the room. Kelly followed closely behing him, telling him that everything was okay and that with a little bit more practice Logan would get the dance down...hopefully. Logan blushed bright red. He felt so embarressed. Not only had Kendall caught him staring but Kendall was also laughing at his attempt to dance. The other guys were as well.

The guys stopped laughing once they heard something get thrown at the wall. It sounded like it was glass, a vase perhaps? Suddenly, Gustavo marched into the room along with Kelly. Neither of them looked very pleased.

"...fix your friend" was all Gustavo said. The boys looked at each other with eyebrows raised, confused as to what Gustavo wanted them to do.

"He means that he wants you guys to help Logan with his...dancing" Kelly replied.

"If he doesn't master this move by tomorrow...he's out of the band" Gustavo said as he turned to leave the dance studio. The boys stood there, their mouths agape. Did Gustavo really mean that? He couldn't...could he? Before the boys had a chance to question Gustavo's request. Him and Kelly had already left the room.

The three boys turned to look at Logan, wondering how in the hell were they going to help him. If an hour of rehearsal with Gustavo yelling at him the whole time doesn't help Logan then what will? Logan shifted awkwardly under the guys' hard stares.

"So...who's gonna be the one to help Logan with his...dancing?" Kendall asked while glancing at James and Carlos. James and Carlos nevously looked at each other and without speaking a single word both of them knew what each other was thinking.

"Actually...I have some really important things I need to-" James started to say before him and Carlos took off running out the door. Kendall rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Don't worry Logan, I know a way that will definitely help you master those..hip rolls" Kendall said while looking at Logan suggestively. Logan looked up at Kendall with wide eyes, wondering just what Kendall had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLASH. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. KOGAN!SLASH.

* * *

"H-How are you gonna help me?" Logan asked Kendall, stuttering. Logan glanced up at Kendall and saw that he was staring him down A sly smirk formed on Kendall's lips and Logan could've sworn the temperature in the room increased. He could feel his palms begin to sweat so he rubbed them on his pant legs nervously. Kendall was being strangely silent and Logan knew he shouldn't but he glanced up at Kendall anyway. His smirk was gone now and he seemed to be lost in thought. Logan was just about to leave when he saw Kendall's tongue dart out and sweep over his lips.

Logan could feel his heart beat faster and faster while he thought about all of the wonderful things Kendall could do to him with his tongue. He felt his throbbing cock strain against his tight jeans once he realized just how Kendall could help him with his hip movements.

"Ohhh..." was all that Logan could say before he was roughly shoved against the wall of the dance studio. He winced in pain as his back came in contact with the wall behind him. Suddenly, his pain turned to pleasure once Kendall smashed his lips to his own. It was awkward for a moment. Their teeth clashed as they bumped noses. But with just a tilt of Kendall's head their lips fit perfectly. Logan let out a low moan which Kendall swallowed. Although the kiss seemed to be going just fine Logan couldn't shake this nervous feeling. He wasn't really sure what to do, where to put his hands.

Kendall must have noticed Logan's stiffness because Kendall grabbed Logan's hands and placed them on his ass. Logan pulled back from the kiss obviously stunned that Kendall would do that, but all of Logan's thoughts were gone when Kendall began to grind against Logan. Moans and heavy panting was all that could be heard from the dance studio. Not one word was spoken...until Kendall reached down between both of their sweaty bodies and began to rub Logan through the rough denim of his jeans.

"Damn Logan, could you get any harder?" Kendall chuckled to himself while the blood creeped up to Logan's cheeks. It wasn't Logan's fault he was so easily turned on by this blonde boy with the extremely talented hips. Logan's thoughts stopped short when he felt all of his blood rush down to his cock. Kendall's hand was on his zipper. He started to pull it down, ever so slowly. And Logan thought he just might scream because his hard-on has become painfully hard. He needed to be released. He needed to feel the cold, conditioned air gently blow over his dick. He needed to be free for the insanely rough denim that contricted around him. He needed to feel Kendall's tongue slowly slide along his shaft before taking him whole.

Logan let himself drift off to the thoughts of Kendall's tongue working wonders on him. He was pulled back into reality when he felt Kendall's strong yet gentle hand grip his shaft firmly and begin to pump him slowly. Logan threw his head back against the wall as he arched into Kendall's touch.

"Uhhhn..Kendall..." Logan moaned into Kendall's mouth when he felt Kendall's graceful fingers stroke soft patterns around the leaking tip of his cock. Kendall brushed his lips across Logan's one last time before moving his lips to the smaller boy's neck. Kendall playfully bit at Logan's neck. He nipped and sucked at his neck until a purplish mark began to form. After licking his neck once more the blonde boy moved his lips up to Logan's ear. He pulled at his ear with his teeth. Up until this point Logan had been able to control himself.

Only letting out soft moans and slightly panting, but now Kendall was whispering dirty things into Logan's ear with a husky voice. Every pleasurable statement when straight through his body, right down to his throbbing hard-on. Every word sent a chill down his spine. Every little flick on his ear from Kendall's tongue caused him to grunt. And every tug on his dick from Kendall's tight grip brought him closer to the edge. One of Logan's hands was groping Kendall's ass while the other gripped his sweaty hair and held him close to his neck.

"You know what would help you get the hip motion down, Logan?" Kendall whispered in between pants. "W-What would that...be?" Logan replied as he thrusted into Kendall's touch. "If you fucked me" the blonde boy groaned as he reconnected his lips with Logan's. Logan grunted in response. "Unff..fuck me Logan" Kendall whispered hotly seductively in Logan's ear.

Logan screamed Kendall's name with the last of the breath he had left. His back arched as he shook violently, covering Kendall's hand with his sticky white cum. Kendall made sure Logan was looking at him berfore lifting his sticky fingers up to his mouth and sucked on each one. Logan's eyes rolled back as he took in such a sexy sight. Logan tried to regain his breath while Kendall helped him put his pants and boxers back on.

"So...you gonna help me with my dancing still?" Logan asked, hoping that his first sexually intense moment with Kendall wouldn't be his last.

"Tonight..." Kendall replied as he smacked Logan's ass, winked, and walked out of the dance studio. A tight smirk pulled at his lips. Logan stood there breathlessley, gazing after Kendall. He swallowed nervously wondering what tonight would bring. Logan sighed to himself as he walked out of the room and went back to apartment 2J to take a long, cold shower.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS JARLOS. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. **

Logan finds out a dirty little secret about James and Carlos. How will they react? How will Logan prepare for the night with Kendall? Will anything happen between Kendall and Logan at all?

Read and find out.

* * *

Logan stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. He dressed himself slowly, the thoughts of all the possible things Kendall may do tonight swarmed through his head.

_What is he going to do? Will it hurt? Was he going to do anything at all? Was Kendall just joking? _

These were just some of the numerous thoughts that rushed through his mind. Logan's probably just freaking out over nothing. Kendall must have been joking, but then Logan remembered the intense moment they just shared only a few hours ago. This made Logan extremely nervous. Though he just got out of a cold shower a few minutes ago, his palms began to sweat.

He could feel his mouth go dry as he remembered the feel of Kendall's smooth hand grazing over him gently. The sound of Kendall's pleasurable moans as they echoed off the wall. The jerk of his hips as he bucked himself into the taller boy's skillful fingers. The stars that he saw behind his eyes as Kendall flicked his wrist one last time which caused him to shudder violently as he came.

Logan shook his head trying to clear the dirty thoughts out of his head. He needed to just think clearly. If Kendall was really serious about this then...oh god.

Kendall wants Logan to fuck him. Logan has never had any sexual experience at all. As a matter of fact, that just so happened to be Logan's first sexual time with...well, anyone. The only time he ever got pleasure like that was from his own hand. Logan feels wrong just looking up porn, how the hell was he going to impress Kendall and master the hip movements?

What if Logan messes up and Kendall laughs? What if he accidently hurts Kendall somehow? What if it's the other way around? What if the whole thing turns into a giant disaster and Kendall tells everyone about it? Logan is pretty sure Kendall would never do such a thing, but who knows?

"I can't believe you ruined my lucky comb!" Logan hears James yell from the other room.

Logan sighs as he walks out of the bathroom. He feels the cool air hit him and he shudders. His hair isn't completely dry and one of the droplets of water slowly slides down his temple. He wipes it off and crosses his arms wondering what happened this time.

"I'm sorry James! I didn't think that it would break that easily. Please forgive me! I'm really sorry!" Carlos says as he hurries over to James' side and gives him the famous puppy pout. James tries to ignore him and instead focuses on trying to reconnect his comb which seemed to be broken in half. Only a few minutes passed before James gave in and looked down at the brown haired boy with a crushed look.

"I told you to be careful, Carlos. Why didn't you just listen? Now, I can never use my lucky comb ever again" James says as he sniffles and looks up at the ceiling. When Carlos asks if James is going to cry the taller boy makes an excuse about having a cold and not feeling all that well. Logan knows better though, if there's one thing James doesn't like it's having to appear not to be the stronger man. If James allows himself to cry he would never let it go. Instead of replying with a snarky comment, Logan just stands in the corner and watches the whole scene play out.

"I'm sorry James, please don't be angry with me" Carlos replied in a sad tone sounding as if he was going to cry himself. Carlos wraps his arms around James hoping to comfort him in some way. For a moment Logan thinks that James is just going to ignore him but he is proven wrong when James hugs Carlos back. They both stand there holding on to each other before pulling back. The room is filled with silence and though Logan wants to leave and let them have their privacy he doesn't want to be discovered. For some reason he wants to see what's going to happen.

Carlos smiles when James leans forward and presses their lips together. Logan couldn't help but gasp when he saw his two best friends kissing as if it was something they did regularly. James and Carlos pull back at turn to where the sound came from. Logan is scared of what they will think. He didn't mean to invade their privacy, he was just wondering what was going on. All is quiet for a brief moment before James slowly smiles. Carlos matches his expression.

"Oh, hey Logan" James says as if he wasn't just caught kissing Carlos.

Logan is stunned and he doesn't stay anything. An awkward silence fills the room until Logan finally manages to speak.

"Uhh, sorry guys, I-I didn't mean to- I didn't know you were- um.." Logan stutters his way through his sentance. What is he supposed to say? He's just too shocked to speak right now. So, he lets James explain everything for him.

"Logan, don't act all surprised. Surely you knew that Carlos and I were together...right?" When Logan doesn't answer, James sighs. Carlos grabs James' hand and laces their fingers together.

"You really didn't know? Ya know, for the smart one of the group you sure are dumb, Logan" Carlos replies with an annoyed tone. Obviously, he wanted to spend his time with James and was angry that Logan interrupted them. James just giggles. Logan rolls his eyes at the remark as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on. Then a light goes of in Logan's head. If kissing isn't knew to James and Carlos then maybe they will have some advice about what to do with Kendall.

"Uhh, so since you guys are together...have you two ever...you know..." Logan tries to ask it as normally as he could, not wanting to come off strange, but it was too late for that. His cheeks flush red as James gives Carlos a suggestive look. Carlos smirks back.

"You mean sex?" James says as if it wasn't awkward at all. Logan's face burns brighter as he nods quickly.

"Why would you want to know that, Logan? Unless...Unless...you need advice on how to impress Kendall. Am I right?" James replies with a smug smile. Now, it was Carlos' turn to giggle. Logan felt his face burn as his jaw dropped.

"H-How did you know?" Logan askes as his facial expressions become a mix of shock, confusion, and embarrasment.

"Oh, please. It's obvious you two are into each other. Don't try to deny it. If you want to impress Kendall then here's what you need to do..." James says as his voice becomes a whisper.

Logan finds it weird that James was so eager to help him out with such a weird situation, but he accepts his help nonetheless. Tonight...was gonna be a BIG NIGHT.

* * *

Sorry it took forever to type this up. Also it is short, I know. I just wanted to give you guys something so that you wouldn't think I was dead or anything. :3


End file.
